Crazy For You
by iheartShules
Summary: Regina has a rough day as she tries to adjust to a life with Robin that includes a pregnant Zelena. But her rough day ends much more pleasantly than it started. [oh god, summary is HORRIBLE] Rated M for smut but the story does have a light plot and some fluff mixed in. Takes place after season 4 finale.


_**AN: This takes place after the finale of season four except Emma doesn't turn into The Dark One so it's a little AU, but it's not important as no one except for Regina, Robin, and a little Henry is in this. And this is dedicated to OQForever for the gentle reminder that I needed to actually finish something for them, so I hope you and our fellow Outlaw Queeners can enjoy this little oneshot that I wrote quickly.  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing, which is best but I enjoy taking them out to play };D**_

* * *

Regina yawned as she exited her bedroom in a hot pink Nike sports bra and black tight-fitting capris, tugging her dark hair back into a ponytail as she took the steps quickly. "Henry, I'm going to be in the basement," she called out.

Her son appeared from the kitchen, snacking on some chips. "I was going to go to Granny's Diner, see grandma and grandpa."

She nodded, her eyes drifting to her wall-mounted clock. "That's fine but be home before curfew, it's a school night." He smiled and nodded. She turned and walked towards the foyer, opening the closed white door with the staircase that led to the basement.

She needed this workout, she needed something intense so it would wash away today because it had been one long day. Robin, Zelena, and her went to Dr. Whale for Zelena's sonogram. Regina tried hard to not be anguished as she eyed the sonogram and not just because it was Zelena's baby with Robin, but because she could never have such a thing herself. There would be no sonograms, no wondering what the gender would be, and no getting morning sickness or any of it for her. She had chosen a path that induced self-inflicted wounds because she had been miserable, empty, and wanted to hurt her mother as she hurt inside. But there was no use crying over the past because if there was one thing she learned from it, it was no use looking back and she could only move forward. She was dedicated to learning from her mistakes, learning from her past, and becoming a better person for her son Henry.

And there was always the possibility of adopting another child with Robin, maybe a girl. Because her and Robin were committed to making things work between them even, with Zelena in the picture. Zelena could only ruin her happiness if she let her, she allowed her mother to do that once to her, and she wasn't willing to let it happen a second time.

Regina stepped from the last step onto the beige basement carpet flicking the light-switch on, flooding the large but cool cellar with recess lighting, feeling better already as she eyed her workout equipment. Definitely the stepper, it brought the most sweat and was mindless, which was perfect for today. She warmed up a bit making sure her muscles were loose before making a beeline for her stepper.

She started humming and got lost in exercising. She was down there exercising for a while when Robin's voice echoed through the stairwell. "Regina, are you down here?"

She blinked a bit, startled before she smiled as Robin appeared in the doorframe. "Robin, what a surprise, what are you doing here?" she asked slightly out of breath as she climbed off the stepper to walk to her mat where her weights were.

"You're working out?" Robin nearly groaned as he entered the basement of her big home after Henry directed him down here as they met at the front door. Henry was leaving just as he was about to knock, her son conveniently left out the fact that his mother was working out. Then again the boy would not know or want to know that seeing his beautiful and bewitching mother all sweaty from her workout was getting him hot and bothered. His eyes drifted over her, taking in the hot pink sports bra, bare midriff with her cute little belly button, and snug fitting workout capris she was in. Regina had a fine sheen of sweat on her heavenly body, her sweeping bangs were damp, and he shifted a bit. He mentally thought of how many arrows were in his quiver, desperately trying to stop his body's reaction, and unfortunately his mind was drawing a blank as his eyes ate her up.

Regina smiled as he stated the obvious. "Yes, Robin, I exercise, I just don't 'poof' myself this way. Magic can do a lot but it can't keep me from becoming The Dairy Queen. I need to work out to stay in shape," she teased, then grew concerned. "But what are you doing here, is Roland alright?" she asked as she grabbed the three pound weights and began lifting them.

Robin stared before forcing himself to actually acknowledge her statement. "He's fine, he's with Little John."

"Okay," she said slowly. Robin knew she was confused as he had said he would see her tomorrow but he was worried about her. Regina had been quiet during the doctor's appointment. Zelena said some cruel things to her and she didn't respond, which was decidedly not his Regina. He wanted to make sure she was alright. "Robin...?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright, Regina. You were quiet today."

She nodded. "I know it's just taking some getting used to, taking Zelena to doctor appointments for her and your baby," she admitted. "But I'm alright, it's something I have to get used to. Whether or not I like it, Zelena is now a part of our life together. You two are going to share a child."

He nodded his head, glad that she was alright and was still willing to make things work between them. They were taking things slowly; he didn't want to rush her. Regina had been extremely hurt when she found out that Zelena was pregnant and he had been disgusted. He felt violated, he had thought he was making love to his wife, but they were here now and the child Zelena was carrying was his. He would do the right thing but even though it was his duty, Regina deserved time to come to terms with what happened. Even if it wasn't in his control, he loved this woman more than anything, and was more than willing to take his time with her. She might not believe she was worth the effort but she was.

Robin was about to reassure her when he watched as her knees bent a little as she spread her legs across the blue mat and began doing sumo-squats. "What are you doing?" and this time he couldn't stop the moan or his body's reaction to her. He felt himself harden nearly painfully.

Regina shifted her gaze onto him. "I'm working out my inner thighs, Robin." No, she was testing his willpower was what she was really doing because his hands itched to grab her. He just watched her as she worked out, he exhaled roughly as he stormed over to her. "Rob-" she started but he kissed her silent. He had no strength when it came to this woman. He swallowed her audible gasp as her weights fell to the floor with soft thuds as he kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he walked her back and pressed her against the wall. She managed to pull her mouth free.

"Do you have any idea how enticing you are, Regina?" he wondered as he slid his mouth down her neck, sucking tenderly at her racing pulse, and she sighed. He kissed down to her sternum, before going back up and nipping at her chin, and took her mouth with his again. He swiped his tongue across her soft lips, seeking entrance and she readily gave him it. He pressed closer to her and moaned as he slid his tongue into her warm mouth. God, he missed her taste, her softness, her everything. It felt like he was coming home. Regina slid her arms down and managed to push at his green jacket and he shrugged it off.

He pulled his lips free. "Are you sure Regina? I don't want to push you, we go at your pace not mine," he whispered as he cupped her neck letting his fingers stroke her cheeks. Her chocolate brown eyes met his.

"I miss you Robin and I love you, we'll work everything else out, please I want this."

"I love you too," he said steadily and she smiled as her eyes dipped down and it grew wicked as she lifted her gaze.

"Seems someone enjoys watching me workout." She purred as her hands were at his waist as she licked her lips, tugging his tucked in shirt from the waistband of his pants, and he tugged it over his head. Her fingertips teased his flesh as her light touch burned him.

He smiled in return. "You have no idea, milady." Robin kissed her passionately once more, distracting her as he roamed his hands across her breasts, midriff, and rubbed softly at her subtle hips. He swept his tongue across hers, teasing hers, and she sighed as he pressed her against the wall once more. He released her lips. "I have missed you so much," he whispered as he kissed down and caught the top of her sports bra with his teeth and pulled his head back to simply release it and allow it to snap back to her skin. He drifted his hands up, pressing his thumbs against her hard nipples, loving her cute little hitch in her breath.

He missed how responsive Regina was. She was truly the perfect woman. He grabbed the bottom of her sports bra and tugged it up and she lifted her arms helping remove it. He leaned down and caught a tender peak with his mouth. She moaned as her fingers sifted through his hair and her back arched. He licked and sucked gently, reacquainting himself with her. He kissed his way over to her neglected one and showered it with loving and adoring attention, before drawing on it hard, earning a rough sigh from her. He felt her rub against his hardness teasingly before it grew deliberate. He moaned as he slowly withdrew his mouth from her breasts and lifted his gaze up.

"My turn," she stated as she switched them and pushed him against the wall and her mouth was everywhere at once. He moaned as he closed his eyes as her lips settled on his nipples, before drifting down to his naval. Her tongue was licking a hot trail down to the waistband of his pants. He opened his eyes and saw hers were on his. He felt himself harden even further as her wet and pink tongue dipped into his naval. He tugged her hair out of the ponytail before tangling his fingers in her soft and silky hair. Her chin rested on his bulge. Her small right hand started undoing his pants and he pulled her up. She made a sound of protest but he reversed them and she found herself back against the wall.

She toed off her sneakers and socks, as he pushed her workout capris off her hips along with her black panties. "I want to devour you, pleasure you like you deserve milady, but I don't think I can hold off," he admitted as he remained on his knees as he inhaled her intoxicating scent.

"Get inside me, Robin."

He pressed a kiss to her, before kissing her belly button, then her chest as he got to his feet. He toed off his own shoes and socks while she helped undo his pants. They shoved them down along with his underwear and she sighed as she eyed his thick erection. He had her braced against the wall. Regina reached down and grasped him in her hand. He was so damn hard, and he twitched in her hand. Her tiny hand wrapped around him nearly making him see double. She guided him towards her entrance. He rubbed himself against her opening and let his eyes close from the feeling of her heat and just how wet she was. Robin pushed forward sliding into her slowly to draw it out for both of them. Regina's lips parted as a silent gasp escaped her as he filled her. He missed her, missed being inside her, and he placed a chaste kiss to her mouth.

Regina nearly cried in happiness as he slowly moved inside her. He had one of her legs hitched high over his left hip, and her other was on the floor supporting her weight. She leaned her head against the cement wall, as he continued to slide deeper into her. "Look at me," he commanded softly.

Regina did as he asked, and he stopped his gentle movements, his gentle loving of her sex with his as they stared at one another. "Robin," she whispered feeling full of him and was locked in a crazy staring contest. His blue eyes were large and open.

"You are something special, Regina, and I thank the gods that you want to even spend a moment of your life with me." Regina's breath hitched. Robin always knew what to say to make her want to cry. "And I promise you I will do everything possible to make you as happy as you have made me by giving me another chance."

"Oh Robin," she whispered and he reached up dashing the tears that slipped free that rolled down her cheeks with his large thumb. No one ever took the time to treat her like a treasure, like something to be cherished. She never gave anyone a chance to try. He leaned forward and kissed her and held her hips motionless, before slowly devouring her mouth with his. His mouth made love to hers, while his body had yet to start moving once more and it slowly became unbearable like this. She felt incredibly stuffed with him and needed him to move. She tried to rock her hips forward but he held them tightly, keeping them motionless.

Robin finally took pity on her, and himself, as he grabbed her leg that was supporting her weight, lifted, and hitched it around his waist, and her hands grasped desperately at his shoulders. He braced her back more firmly against the wall and he grabbed her ass as he pulled slowly out of her. They both moaned together before he slammed back deep inside her as hard as he could, driving her body against the cold wall, and it felt amazing. Regina cried out as he continued the slow but hard thrusts, nearly pulling all the way out before plunging back into her wet and wonderful heat again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him as he leaned forward, as his hips moved forward and back, up and down as he touched her so deeply, so tenderly, and so lovingly. Regina moaned his name into his ear as he thrust harder into her. He drove into her over and over and over again as his own groans mixed with hers, and knew that she was as close to her orgasm as he was to his. He held her sweat slicked hips tight as he pounded her sex with his, wanting to take care of her, wanting her to feel how much he loved her.

Regina flung her head back as she closed her eyes seeing stars as the pleasure spiraled tight inside her. She cried out his name as the climax that was building to a crescendo went off like an explosion inside her, she felt like she was floating to heaven. She clamped her inner walls around his straining cock and he was unable to stop his own orgasm to draw hers out longer. Robin called her name mere seconds after her, feeling her tremors and spasms rocking her body as she shuddered in his arms. He stiffened and pinned her to the wall as he came with a loud call of her name, they remained that way until both of them sagged heavily against the wall completely satisfied and sated.

Robin didn't know how he was still standing up on his feet, nor did he know how he wasn't squashing Regina. But right at this moment he couldn't begin to apologize to her, he struggled to just breathe. After several moments of holding her tightly against the cold wall, he managed to lift his head that he had resting on her chest.

"Well, I should have you watch me exercise more often," Regina teased quietly in his ear. He chuckled as he leaned his head back. "I should maybe purchase a thigh-master."

He furrowed his brows. "A thigh-master, what is such a contraption?"

Regina gently shook her head. "Never mind." She nuzzled her nose with his. He reluctantly slid from her and lowered her to her feet. Her legs felt like wax and she felt better than she had all day as she picked up her panties and work-out attire while Robin pulled on his clothes. She pouted as he covered up his beautiful body and he looked up at her. She smiled coyly at him as she draped her work-out clothes on her shoulders and stood naked before him. "My son will be out for a little while, so would you care to join me in a shower?"

Robin smiled as he pretended to think about it. "I don't know, I might have to get back to the woods and make sure my merry men haven't burned them down."

She batted her eyes innocently. "Yes, go back and play with sticks, instead of playing with me," she murmured before slinging first her sports bra and then panties at him, smacking him on his muscular chest. Robin's eyes darkened once more as he bent a little to pick up her panties. "I'll just bathe and pleasure myself since you have to get back to your merry men." She winked as she turned and sauntered to the stairs completely naked. She turned to look back and her eyes widened as Robin was storming his way over to her and she knew that look. She waved her hands and poofed out of there, laughing.

Robin stormed up the stairs. "You can run, milady, but you can't hide," he called out with a wolfish grin, hearing the water begin to run and he began running up the stairs.

* * *

AN: You'd be shocked to see how many stories I have started and stopped, because the Zelena thing hit and I was somewhat annoyed. So I apologize. I hope I got Regina and Robin right, I have written only two other fics for them and not as long as this oneshot is. So I hope I did them justice.

Thanks for reading XOXOXOXOXOX


End file.
